


Size Doesn't Matter (or Wu's Big Problem)

by SharkGirl



Series: The Hung!Wu Dynasty [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bathtubs, Communication, Cute, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Penis Size, Size Difference, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: So, yeah, Wu was hesitant to take things too far with anyone. Shameless flirting? Sure! But anything more was...scary.Still, he loved Mako. Everything about him. And if he was going to be comfortable baring himself to anyone, it would definitely be to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: The Hung!Wu Dynasty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Size Doesn't Matter (or Wu's Big Problem)

**Author's Note:**

> I am LOUSY at titles. We know this.  
> I was going to just call it 'Hung' lol. Please help me XD
> 
> This is just a little (erm, big?) headcanon I had and the thread I wrote for it. 
> 
> Posting to ao3 from my phone means I can only use the tags they have already, so, here're a couple more: **implied past canon relationships, referenced past pegging**
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Listen, a lot of people would assume that if Wu was this, ahem, well-endowed, he'd brag about it. Insinuate at any given moment and use it to pick up dames, right?

Well, not exactly. 

Wu was more self-conscious about it than anything else.

In college, he'd only fooled around with a few people. And if things ever escalated, well, let's just say 'it' hadn't been well-received.

Thankfully, his staff never said a word because, even though his dresser and tailors got up close and personal at times, he was not a shower, so much as a grower.

So, yeah, Wu was hesitant to take things too far with anyone. Shameless flirting? Sure! But anything more was...scary.

Still, he loved Mako. Everything about him. And if he was going to be comfortable baring himself to anyone, it would definitely be to his boyfriend.

Even so...

Wu's moan was muffled against Mako's lips as they pressed closer together on the couch. He was gently urged onto his back, Mako caging him with his body

They broke apart for breath and Wu swooned. How he'd gotten such a man, he'd never know.

Well, he had connections, but still!

"Want you," Mako rasped, one hand coming to cup Wu's cheek. "You?" His eyes were dark, but also held a hint of vulnerability.

Wu wrapped his arms around Mako's neck and kissed him again. "Yes, definitely," he breathed. "I've wanted you since the day we met."

Mako rolled his eyes, but there was a telltale blush on his cheeks.

They continued like that, kissing and pressing close together. And soon, it grew rather, ahem, uncomfortable for Wu.

He drew back, panting, and reached for his zipper. But he didn't want to give Mako the wrong idea.

"We don't have to go further than this," he promised. "I just need a little... breathing room."

Mako blinked and glanced down at his open fly. "Oh."

Wu was waiting for it. For Mako to say something. But instead of commenting, Mako wet his lips.

"Do you want to go further?"

Oh. 

"Um." Wu swallowed. "S-Sure."

And so, Mako had accepted him. Just like that, wrapping a hand around them both until Wu made the most embarrassing sound on record before collapsing against the couch cushions.

When his pulse finally slowed, he peeked an eye open to gauge Mako's reaction. Oh, they'd made a mess.

"So," Wu began, but Mako was kissing him again. And it wasn't until much later that they finally got to talk.

It was in the bath, actually.

"So, it doesn't bother you?" Wu asked, popping a bubble before leaning back against Mako's chest.

"What doesn't bother me?" Mako legitimately sounded confused. "You mean Korra and Asami heading off to--"

"Oh, no. Not that." Wu interrupted and then flushed. He cleared his throat before mumbling, "About the size of my..."

"What?" The water sloshed around them as Mako sat up. He leaned closer, his warm breath against Wu's ear. "I couldn't hear you."

Wu's face was probably on fire. His entire body, too. He was surprised the water wasn't steaming around them. Then again, Mako probably could have stopped it--

"Wu, are you all right?" Mako was frowning. Wu could tell. Then, after a beat. "Is this about your dick?"

Wu spun around to face him, his eyes wide. "Mako! Language!"

Mako just raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. "Should I have said cock?"

Oh, spirits. Wu had rarely heard Mako curse in the years he'd worked for him, so to hear those words coming out of his mouth...

"It's not a big deal," Mako went on. Though Wu begged to differ. "I don't mind that you're bigger than me." He paused before adding, "Well, longer, anyway."

It was a wonder Wu hadn't combust. How was Mako talking about this like it was the weather or something?

"Does it bother you?" Mako asked, a slight frown on his lips.

Wu hesitated before nodding. "Yeah. Um..." He bit his lower lip. "I sort of got walked out on before."

Mako drew closer. "And you're sure it was because of that and not your singing?" And it took Wu a second to realize Mako was teasing him.

"Mako!" he huffed.

"I'm sorry," Mako apologized before pressing his palms to Wu's flaming cheeks. "I shouldn't have teased you," he said. "But there's nothing wrong with your body."

Wu sniffled. "Really?"

"Really," Mako confirmed. "Besides..." Now his face was pink. "I kind of like it, so..."

Wu blinked and then narrowed his eyes playfully. "Oh?" 

Mako turned and coughed into his fist. "It's nice."

Oh. Well, then. Wu leaned in and kissed the pout off of Mako's lips. "I'm glad."

"Don't let it go to your head," Mako warned.

"Too late," Wu sang. "My boyfriend loves my junk~"

"Wu, no."

"Wu, yes!" he went on and then paused. "But even though you love it," he paused to waggle his eyebrows, "I'll make sure I'm always the one on the, um...receiving end."

Mako frowned and Wu thought for a moment that he wasn't catching his drift.

"You know, whenever we, uh..." Wu's earlier boldness was wearing off.

Thankfully, Mako picked up on it. "Why?"

Why? "Um, because I'm..." Wu looked to the side. "And you've never been with a man."

"Neither have you," Mako pointed out.

"Yeah, but between the two of us--"

"Wu," Mako sighed. "I appreciate the concern." He brushed Wu's damp bangs from his forehead. "But just because I've never dated a man before, that doesn't mean I've never had anything, ya know..."

Mako's face was pink again.

But Wu wasn't quite following. As far as he knew, Mako had only been with two women. So, all he managed to blurt out was, "How?!"

Mako's eyes widened before he snorted. "Well, with Korra, she'd only used her fingers, but with Asami..." His flush spread down his neck to his chest. "She was a little more creative and had...tools at her disposal."

Oh. _Oh._

"I s-see." Wu was surely as red as Mako at this point.

"That doesn't bother you, does it?" Mako asked, ducking his head slightly.

Wu stopped to think about it. How Mako would look under someone. Under him. How it would feel...

"Not at all," Wu promised. "Actually, it's really hot."

They sat in silence for a moment before Mako replied. "Cool."

Then they started laughing. "Very cool," Wu agreed with a snort, earning him a pulled punch to the shoulder.

"AH!" He faked a shout of pain. "Wu down!" He flailed, splashing water all over the tile before pretending to sink to his death.

Mako rolled his eyes, but he was still chuckling. "Can't fuck me if you're dead."

Wu popped out of the water. "Mako! Language!"

**Author's Note:**

> These two~  
> Okay, so...I have another scene in my head, but... would anyone like more of this? Lmk!
> 
> And let me know what you thought with a comment/kudos and feel free to hmu on Twitter @bySharkGirl


End file.
